In order to implement various vehicle monitoring/service programs, data may need to be transmitted to a remote location via a wireless network. As the vehicle travels along a route, many different wireless networks become available to the vehicle to connect with, while others become un-available. Typically, the vehicle selects the available wireless network that currently has the strongest signal to connect with for data transfer, regardless of how long that specific wireless network is available to the vehicle along the vehicle's route. The vehicle will typically switch to a second wireless network when the signal strength of the second wireless network becomes stronger than the wireless network the vehicle is currently connected to, or the signal strength of the connected hotspot goes beyond a pre-defined threshold.